Professor Jeffrey Radisson
Professor Jeffery Radisson is the main antagonist of the 2014 Christian drama film God's Not Dead. He was portrayed by Kevin Sorbo, who also played The Sovereign in Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and voiced Hercules in God of War III. Radisson was born an only child; it is unknown what happened to his father or anyone else in his family besides his mother. Once a God-loving Christian, Radisson's life changed at the age of 12 when his mother was dying of cancer; despite his prayers, his mother died, leaving him alone. Ever since, he hated God for taking everything from him and repressed His existence by becoming an atheist. Radisson eventually became a philosophy professor. At some point, he fell in love with one of students, Mina Shelley, a few years before the events of the film. They were live-in boyfriend and girlfriend in the movie. In November 2012, Radisson forces his new students to write "God is dead" with their signature on a piece of paper. One student, Josh Wheaton, is a Christian and can't do it. Radisson then requires Josh to speak from the podium during the last twenty minutes of the next three classes to prove God's existence. He attempts to make Josh mess up, but during the last session, he's pressured by Josh into revealing why he hates God; he says that God took everything from him, revealing that he even knows God exists. The other students now get to choose whether or not God is dead; beginning with Chinese student Martin Yip, everyone rises and says God is not dead. Radisson is defeated. During this time, Radisson has been verbally abusing Mina for being a Christian, so she leaves him. That night, after the third and final session, Radisson finds the note left by his mother before she died. Moved by the letter, he wants to make amends with Mina, whom he deduces is at a Newsboys concert at Hastings Center. While crossing the street, a car hits Radisson and drives off. At that same time, two pastors, Reverend Dave and an out-of-town minister, go to help Radisson. The out-of-town minister says that Radisson's ribs have been crushed and his lungs are filling with blood, meaning he will die soon. Dave says to Radisson that the car could've killed him instantly, but God has given him a second chance to believe in Jesus. Radisson redeems himself and announces he gives his life to the Lord before dying. Villain only in Opinion Radisson's leading character trait is atheism which, while considered a notorious act in the fictional world of God's Not Dead, shouldn't exactly be called a notorious act in real life. As Villains Wikia has acknowledged, real life is not black and white like in fiction, so non-believers are neither good or bad for refusing to take up religion. Rather, people pick their stance on religion just like they pick their ice cream flavors. Quotes Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:Non-Action Category:Old Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Necessary Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Male Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hypocrites Category:Insecure Villains Category:Killjoy Category:God Wannabe Category:Grey Zone Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Bullies Category:Charismatic villain Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain